Sweet Nothings
by xxxTalesxxx
Summary: Screams and chaos reigned. MikamixLight
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love MikaLight. D:

-x-

There was something wrong with the other man. Light felt tension and nerves radiate off his guardian in scolding waves, despite how the prosecutor had a perfected, fake smile on his face.  
"Is there something you're not telling me? Speak to me, Teru." His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Teru shift, emit a small sigh, and put the last of the dishes away.  
"You will find out soon enough, milord." Onyx bangs made a curtain across the upper portion of Mikami's face, his eyes unseen behind the strands and shadows. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you…Anyways, I must leave. Is there anything in particular you would like from the grocery store?"  
Light scowled and crossed his legs, leaning heavily back in the chair he was sitting in. His acolyte would have to be reminded that he must obey his God's orders. That could wait until after the grocery store, however.  
"The usual is fine."  
The man stood at the door for a long moment and fumbled with putting on his trench coat.  
"Goodbye, God."  
Light could only stare as he opened the door and gracefully slipped out. There had been something so final in his voice and it had shaken him. Disregarding the feeling, Light opened a physics book and flipped through it idly as his brain wandered.

"This is News Six at ten o' clock, bringing you breaking news from across Tokyo!" Light hummed the channel's theme as the credits quickly danced across the screen in a plethora of florescent colors. He tapped his pen on the Notebook as well, perfectly recreating the cheerful melody. Two anchors greeted him as they did everyday, a short list of criminals being presented before the program moved over to the forecast, and then a short segment on traffic.  
"Here's a live look at the streets. Seeing as we have such beautiful weather, it's no surprise that there are so many people out and about! Traffic is light…"  
Eyes widened in surprise as he recognized a face in the crowd. Crimson eyes were glowing vividly and hovered over the head of a little boy hurrying across the street with his mother. The prodigy leaned closer to the television, trying to discern if the child was what Mikami was looking at.

In the corner of the screen the light changed.  
There was the scream of brakes and the roar of a horn.  
The car streamed past the point the boy had just been.  
Screams and chaos reigned.  
The announcer shouted for them to see what was happening. The camera shook and wobbled as it was moved and headed in the direction of the car. A loud wail filled the air, and the glow of cell phone screens flickered as people called the emergency hotline.  
The boy was clinging to a mass of black which soon was brought into focus.  
At first, Light was foolish enough to think that nothing was wrong. Mikami looked as if he were merely sleeping, between the horrible zooming of the camera and the distraction of the din around him.  
He began to notice small things. He began to notice how the man's torso was twisted at an odd angle. He began to notice the disciple's too dark hair and jacket; the blood had stained them. He began to notice how he was smiling with blood gushing from his mouth and created a small pool on the asphalt below him.  
He didn't realize, however, the he was screaming Mikami's name and promising him everything he wanted if he returned. He was deaf to his roars about how the child was scum and Mikami didn't deserve to die. He didn't see the tears streaming down his face, he didn't know that he was grabbing onto the television with all of his strength and that his nails were forming dents into the durable shell.  
He merely continued to watch as ambulances roared into view and medics took his pulse and shook their heads. He watched as his disciple was put onto a stretcher and covered with a blanket.  
He watched as the handsome face disappeared under the thick, black death and the little boy thanked the Lord Kira for saving him.

A/N: Dundundun.  
Bitch. D:


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was safe, he was alive, and the criminal was dead

The boy was safe, he was alive, and the criminal was dead. The disciple observed the scene calmly from the sidelines, a sigh of relief escaping parted lips.  
It was a shame, however, that the criminal he had chosen showed so much resemblance to himself. If God had seen this, he would probably think of Mikami as dead. He knew his God wouldn't particularly care; he was seen an expendable tool- in Kira's world, there were many candidates for servants. He had just been lucky; his God had made that clear numerous times.  
With the victim of the Death Note's power being carried away and the pitiful zero above the child's head replenishing with other digits, Teru felt immensely pleased with his work and decided to carry on with his normal duties. His schedule had been disrupted. However, he knew this day was to come months ago, ever since he first saw the boy with the small string of numbers above his head.  
Calculating exact death dates down to the second was not impossible; true, it required some difficult algebra, but it was nothing Mikami couldn't handle with the aid of a calculator. Much like his own sickness- the longing for his life to be monotonous and repetitive every week- the mother of the boy also was also obsessive with time. Each Saturday he would pass the pair at the crosswalk at exactly 10:42 a.m. on his way to the local grocery store.  
Teru was shocked when he discovered the child was destined to die at 10:42 a.m. on Saturday, the twenty sixth of September. The only logical explanation seemed to be that he would be hit by a car; he showed no signs of illness, and why else would a young person happen to die in the middle of a crosswalk?  
It took him quite a few days of laborious thinking to create an idea which would save the poor child's life. He made the assumption that life, like matter, could neither be created nor destroyed; it would have to be transferred. The problem then was the limitations of the Death Note, but by that time he realized he was short on creativity.  
The day came. He wrote in the blessed Note in elaborate scrawl, detailing the rapist's death down to the last second. If it didn't work, he knew he would throw himself away to protect another. He said goodbye to his God, and the plan worked- he was extremely proud as he examined the dates on the containers of orange juice and inspected cartons of strawberries.

Mikami froze as he walked into his house hours later, a familiar scent tickling his nose and sending shivers down his spine. Calmly placing the grocery bags on the counter, he quickly strode into the living room where the shards of broken glass sparkled and glittered among the puddles of crimson blood. His God sat among the wreckage, staring blankly at what was one the screen of his television.  
He was silent for a short time as his brain tried to put the missing pieces together. The puzzle remained unsolved.  
"G-G-God?" Teru stammered, picking his way through the debris and sitting down on an empty patch of the wooden floor. "What happened, God?"  
Light turned his dull gaze to him, his mouth hanging open in what appeared to be astonishment.  
"T-Teru?" His voice was hoarse and it clawed at Mikami's ears.  
"Yes, I'm here. It will be okay now, milord. I'm here to protect you. Now please, tell me what's--" The prosecutor was cut off when he was assaulted. His deity's arms wrapped around his neck and warm lips pushed against his. He fell over in surprise, his thick trench coat shielding his back from the glass.  
"You fucking idiot, Mikami!" His God hissed between lip locks, pulling on his collar. He could see his own flustered face reflected in Messiah's beautiful eyes. What unnerved him was the level of adoration his God was expressing. He looked upon him so tenderly. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you!"  
That would defeat the purpose, but Mikami remained blushing terribly and silent as his God, his world, his everything, just rested his head on his shoulder and murmured sweet nothings into his ear.

ooc; Double bitch.  
Kthnx. C:


End file.
